My Angel Of Darkness
by XxUchihasLovelessLoverxX
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying love has no boundaries? Well where I live that's just not true. I fell in love with a Dark Angel, and from the moment me meet we've been pulled apart and taught to hate each other. This is our story. NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**A.N- Okay this will be the first story I have EVER finished the first chapter to any story so please be nice when reviewing **

**Chapter rating – G**

**Chapter title – The Beginning**

**Disclaimer – I never have and probably never will own Naruto in this life time**

**The Beginning**

_Long ago, in the don of time the world was inhabited by only four races. The Humans, Animals, Angels of Light, and the most feared of all. The Angels of Darkness. Each group had a name that defined them. The humans went by Hyuuga, the animals by Inuzuka, the angels of light by U__zumaki, and the angels of darkness by Uchiha. They became known as the first true beings, and for a time things were good between the four races. Yet, like all good things they must come to an end. The Hyuuga's fear of the Uchiha grew more intense as the days carried on. The Uzumaki began to fear the Uchiha's power and knowledge of the forbidden arts. While the Uchiha became more and more infuriated by the distrust of their so called comrades, and decided to punish them for their unjust suspicions. So they decided to use their knowledge of the forbidden arts to teach them all a lesson. For many hours the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clans were plagued with unspeakable terriers that one would only find in the very depths of your nightmares. Yet the Inuzuka clan was spared and took refuge in the Uchiha manor, remaining neutral during what is now referred to as the Renaissance. The Renaissance was 72 long hours of flame and __retribution__. During those 72 hours unspeakable things were committed by not only the Uchiha clan but the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clans as well. Some even believe that the Inuzuka's decision to do nothing, during this unspeakable time, was unspeakable, even the Uchiha seemed agreed. Then merely three hours after the Renaissance the Uchiha leader called a meeting with the other clans. So the four leaders meet in the center of the four manors. Madara, the Uchiha leader, __Hiashi, the Hyuuga leader, Tsube (sp), the Inuzuka leader, and the Yondaime, the Uzumaki leader._

"_So what have you called us here for __**Madara**__?" Hiashi spat venom dripping off ever word._

"_Yeah, I have better things to do than sit here with __**you**__." The Yondaime said crossly._

"_Well if you want to have a Déjà vu session than by all means get up and leave." Madara said sly with the, soon to be, infamous Uchiha smirk._

"_What do you mean?" they all questioned cautiously, but were rewarded with laughter. _

"_Let's not forget that I still have the power to begin another…. Renaissance (1) or are you going to hear me out?" Madara questioned smugly._

_The Yondaime sighed sadly and said, "Fine we'll hear what you have to say."_

"_Good." Madara said while looking around to make sure that everyone agreed before continuing, "Now so something like this never happens aging I say we make a blood treaty."_

"_I don't know how you __**Uchiha**__ handle your problems, but my people and I do not fix our problems with blood shed." The Yondaime said sternly while the others nodded in agreement._

_Madara merely chuckled before saying, "A blood treaty is merely a treaty signed on enchanted paper with your blood."_

"_It's very affective because if you break the treaty's agreements you are instantly killed, that's why we use it." Madara finished._

_The others sat quietly and pondered Madara's suggestion, if you could call it that._

_With a defeated sigh the other three leaders agreed to Madara's request, again if you could call it that._

"So the four leaders signed the treaty and from that day on the four clans have remained separated and rarely interacted with those outside their own clan." A raven haired woman said quietly to her youngest son.

The young woman had pale skin, dark eyes, and a slightly curvy shape. Her son looked much like her, but his skin was paler, his eyes where darker and hair shorter and slightly spiked up in the back like duck's butt

"But why did the Uchiha elders punish the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans?" the five year-old asked

"Because Sasuke, they felt threatened and thought that they might try to kill them." His mother answered picking her words carefully.

"Oh" Sasuke said yawning.

"Now go to sleep it's late"

"Goodnight, mother"

"Goodnight, Sasuke"

**Okay I know It's short but the next chapter will be longer**

**Anyway PLEASE review**

**I need to know what I need to improve so constructive criticism well be greatly appreciated**

**Sp – Did I spell her name right?? **

**1- Madara just thought up with the name**


	2. The Meeting

**A.N- Okay chapter two is finally up. Anyway this took awhile, because I didn't know what to write so here we go**

**Ages – Sasuke_6 ,Itachi_12 ,Naruto_8**

**Pairing – NaruSasu(yes Sasuke is the Uke)**

**Chapter rating - PG**

**Chapter title - The Meeting**

**POV – Mine**

**Warnings – See chapter one**

**Disclaimer - See chapter one**

**The Meeting**

The sun shined through the window of Sasuke's room illuminating his features. With a soft groan Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed at the clock. It read 11:50 a.m.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to be late!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the covers off his body. Falling to the ground as realized that his feet were still in the grip of his covers. Kicking them off, he threw off his pajamas and hurriedly got dressed before running down the stairs.

"Sasuke is that you?" Mikoto called.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Sasuke asked as he put on his shoes.

"I thought you needed the sleep, why are you in such a hurry anyway?" She answered, turning to face her youngest son

"Itachi's coming home today and he said be at the gate by noon!"

"It's eleven fifty…that boy really is a handful" She said as she saw that Sasuke had already disappeared out the door.

"_I have to hurry, I have to get there before Aniki!" _Sasuke thought as he increased his speed.

(Time skip)

"Good he's not here yet." Sasuke breathed, collapsing to the ground.

He had ran all the way to the other side of the district so he could meet his big brother. Only the most skilled fighters and the district leader were allowed passed the gate. The four races were still divided because of the Renaissance. In fact time had only seemed to increase the hatred between them. Even though he knew it was forbidden he wished he could see what the other races looked like. He had only ever seen the Uchiha's the Angels of Darkness and they all looked the same. Pale skin, black eyes, raven hair, and their most cherished feature, their black wings. Getting your wings showed adulthood. Most got their wings around age thirteen, but little is known about the other races…..at least not by the ones that had to stay within the gates.

"That's why I have to get as strong as Itachi."

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when a ball landed on his stomach.

"What the?" Sasuke looked around, but found he was alone. That is until he looked in the direction of the gate.

Behind the gate he saw a boy a few years older than he was, but he was not an Uchiha. No, his eyes were the color of the sky, his hair so blonde it was almost yellow, and his skin. His skin was tan as if he had spent hours in the sun every day since birth and he had three marks on each cheek.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked making his way to the gate with the boy's ball.

"What do you mean, I'm an Uzumaki." The boy answered "What are you?"

"An Angel of Light!" Sasuke exclaimed "I've never seen one before." He said moving closer to the gate.

"and just what are you?" The Light Angel asked again, while eyeing the ball in Sasuke's hand.

"I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke answered proudly.

"My daddy says Uchiha's are horrible creatures that are not to be trusted, but you seem nice."

Sasuke was taken back for a minute by the insult but blushed once he realized he had just been complimented also.

"My Aniki says that the council is stupid and that the Renaissance could have been avoided."

This seemed to anger the Uzuamaki greatly.

"My dad is on the council and he is the smartest person I know, your brother is the stupid one." The boy said glaring at the little Uchiha.

Before Sasuke could respond he heard a voice yell from behind the Uzuamaki.

"Naruto what are you doing down here, you know it's forbidden."

A man ran up behind the boy. He looked just like the boy, Naruto, with slightly longer hair and no marks on his cheeks.

"I lost my ball." Naruto said pointing to the one that was still in Sasuke's hand.

The man turned to Sasuke and glared. "Give my son his ball back." He said with such hatred it scared Sasuke. He began backing up in fear til he ran into something. Looking behind him he saw it was Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, dropping the ball and hugging his brother's waist, but his attention was on the man. Returning his glare with just as much hate, if not more.

"What is your business here?" Itachi questioned, his voice emotionless

"I came to get my son, but it seems that the little brat has his ball." The man said bringing his attention to Itachi.

"Sasuke?" The one word said it all.

"I was lying here waiting for you and it landed on my stomach." Sasuke said quickly letting go of his nii-san to stare him in the eyes

Without saying anything Itachi calmly walked over to the ball, picking it up and throwing over the gate to the man's waiting hands.

"I don't take kindly to people scaring my brother, now leave before I lose my temper." Itachi said calmly.

"Don't test my boy." The man said before taking his son and leaving.

"Are you okay Sasuke." Itachi said calming down as soon as the man disappeared.

"Yeah he didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry I was late…" Itachi began before Sasuke interrupted.

"Why were you late Aniki, you're never late, did something happen? Are you okay?" The questions cam one right after the other.

"No, nothing happened and yes, I'm okay" Itachi began before being interrupted once again.

"Then why were you late?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed and put a hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"My mission took a little longer that's all, and yes I'm sure I'm fine." Itach finished before taking his hand off Sasuke's mouth.

"Okay Aniki, Let's go home I'm hungry." Sasuke said smiling. Itachi laughed slightly before taking Sasuke and heading home.

-With Naruto-

"What were you doing down the Naruto." His dad asked stopping and crouching down.

"I was playing with my ball and it somehow ended up over the gate." Naruto explained, while bouncing his ball.

"You have to be careful, if that had been an adult you might not be here now." He scolded

"He was really cute daddy and he seemed nice." Naruto said looking at his father.

"He is an Angel of Darkness….do you remember what I said about the."

"Yeah, but…." He began before his dad shouted

"No buts they are dangerous!" Yadimane took a minute to calm himself down before continuing, "You could of gotten hurt so promise me you will be careful next time

"Okay daddy, I promise."

-Sasuke/Itachi House-

"Sasuke you've been gone for an hour where did you go?" Mokoto asked as her sons walked in

"Itachi was late and an I meet an Uzumaki." Sasuke said while taking off his shoes.

"An Uzumaki!" Itach interrupted before she got to worried

"The first one was only a few years older that Sasuke and I got there when his dad showed up, so nothing happened."

"I'm still worried."

"Mother everything is fine, the boy just lost his ball." Itachi reassured her.

"Anyway, I'm glad both of your are back safe and sound now go wash up for lunch."

"Okay." Sasuke said before running off, Itachi soon fallowing.

"_Today is going to be a long day...father's coming home."_

tbc

_**Sorry for the long wait, a lot has been going on lately(even though that is not an excuse)**_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter**__** anyway please review =D it makes me happy, I'm planning on updating Detention this week too but I'm not sure anyway until next time - LovelessLover**_


End file.
